phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Future of Phineas and Ferb Wiki
Archives: 1 Since RRabbit is away for the time being, I thought I would go ahead and start this discussion. With Phineas and Ferb over, I'm sure there's users wondering if there's items on this wiki which should be kept or not. So far, the only items that are brought to my attention are the Main page template and Create article/Episode layout. Should they stay or be deleted from the wiki? Another question I want to ask is.... Is there anything else relating to Phineas and Ferb Wiki which should be discussed in this forum? ~KinHikari ♪ Tatta hitotsu kawaranai mono. ♪ 15:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC) I thought it's time to revive this discussion, as I have a few additional items that I wanted to bring up. Also because there's been new users since I first started it. ~KinHikari ♪ Don't give up on . ♪ 01:58, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Create article/Episode layout Should we keep Create article/Episode layout? Or does anyone thinks it needs to be removed? ~KinHikari "It's not enough to just have a ." 16:09, February 18, 2016 (UTC) Inactivity Does anyone know which admins, rollbacks, and chat mods who are currently inactive in this wiki? ~KinHikari ♪ Don't give up on . ♪ 01:05, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Chat room Should the chat room stay around a little bit longer or should it finally be disabled? ~KinHikari ♪ Don't give up on . ♪ 01:58, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :Time to retire it. Noone ever uses it anymore, looks like many are doing Discord instead I have noticed on other wikis (for example, the MLP wikia I checked had over 200 there). With that mind, I would 100% not mind if I lost my chat mod rights should we retire the chat, since it will be useless. Just keep editing, Just keep editing... 03:46, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :Wouldn't hurt to keep it but I'm doubtful that this place will ever get a resurgence of activity ever. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 11:55, October 13, 2018 (UTC) :I'd say keep it. Who knows. Perhaps one day this community will be very active in using the chatroom. — Golfpecks256 [ [[User_talk:Golfpecks256|'Talk']] • ] 03:17, February 12, 2019 (UTC) The Tri-State Gazette For the newcomers, The Tri-State Gazette (in this case) is the official newsletter for Phineas and Ferb Wiki. It started before I joined this wiki, and now has been on hiatus since December 2015 due to the editor-in-chief's (semi-)inactivity. I just wanted to know whether or not to end the "publication". ~KinHikari ♪ Don't give up on . ♪ 01:58, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :Same as above. About all we will have is special appearnaces by some characters in MML. Just keep editing, Just keep editing... 03:46, September 20, 2018 (UTC) :You'll want to ask the Gazette members themselves, mainly RR. —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 11:55, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Announcements Recently FANDOM added a new "gadget" on the Admin Dashboard: Announcements. Ever since I first read the introductory blog I wanted to start using it for this wiki, but decided to wait until I get some input from everyone first. (Note: If there's enough supporting comments, Announcements will be replacing Community Messages. In a sense, it would be kind of similar to when we switched from user talk pages to the message wall.) ~KinHikari ♪ Don't give up on . ♪ 17:45, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes I was wondering if we should switch over from the "classic" infoboxes to the portable infoboxes. ~KinHikari "Dorō! !" 20:05, March 7, 2019 (UTC) : The classic ones seem just fine, and it would only be more work for you in administration to change them now. If it works, don't fix it. And do forgive if I'm reviving an almost 9 month old subject. (My, what a lively and active wiki we have.) Nebodija 23:37, November 27, 2019 (UTC)